Hunter's Prey
by Wolf Goddess of Siberia
Summary: A young girl is chosen to be the prey of Hircine and his champions for this era's hunt.


The snow-covered forest was deathly quiet as Alyss walked home. She swung her berry-filled basket back and forth as she thought about the villagers. _'They never let me come near their village...I try to be friendly but they just chase me away as if I'm some Daedra. It's not my fault I was born with white hair and red eyes.'_

Deep in thought, Alyss failed to notice that she was being followed. After hearing a twig snap she snapped out of her thoughts and sprinted in the direction of her house. She could hear at least two people perusing her as she ran. Weaving through the trees and dodging branches did nothing to slow the people chasing her.

She was only ten feet from the safety of her cottage before she was tackled to the ground. After she was roughly pulled to her feet, she started to struggle. She caught a glimpse of her attacker and saw that he had black hair and silver eyes. She managed to kick the black haired man between the legs before a redheaded man, who also had silver eyes, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. _'What in the name of Kynareth is going on?!'_

Alyss still tried to escape, but it was no use, the man was too strong. She was about to scream for help when the man she kicked

earlier hit her on the head and knocked her out.

* * *

She awoke to people arguing.

"You didn't have to hit her so hard! She needs to be in perfect condition for The Hunt."

"I didn't hit her _that_ hard...she'll be fine!"

"Hircine will-"

"She's prey. She's going to lose anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

_'Are they talking about me?'_ Alyss quietly sat up and noticed that she was sitting on a flat slab of rock surrounded by several smaller rocks. There was a frozen cave to her right and there were blood stains surrounding her. She looked in front of her to see a crone and a middle-aged Nord-the one she kicked earlier-still arguing. He stopped in the middle of his sentence to turn and scowl at her. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake. If you weren't so important, I would have eaten you alive for kicking me," he growled.

She froze with fear, realizing _what _he is and the danger she was in. The crone smacked the man on the back of the head and said, "She's already scared enough as it is! Wait until The Hunt."

Alyss hardly felt comforted by the old woman's words. She looked at her captors and said, "Hunt? What hunt? And why am I at the Altar of Thrond?"

The crone looked at her and laughed, saying, "Not a hunt, _The Hunt_. It is everything Breton child. You are to be sacrificed to our Lord, the Daedra Prince Hircine."  
_  
'This witch is crazy. If I want to escape I need to think fast...I've got it!'_

Alyss pretended to started shaking in fear as she gazed behind the Glenmoril witch. She slowly raised her hand, pointing to an area behind the old hag, and said, "I-It's him! Hi-Hircine!"

Both the witch and man quickly turned, expecting to see their Master. While they had their backs turned, Alyss took off. As she was running, she heard another, younger witch say, "I wouldn't run if I were you...the Hounds love the chase."

_'If I don't run, I'll die,' _she thought, sprinting past them into the forest. It was nerve-wracking as she was afraid she'd get caught.

The forest was dense in this area. While jumping over a fallen tree, Alyss saw a giant raven fly past her towards the setting sun. _'Oh no! If I can't reach my home in time-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sun sunk below the horizon and the forest was filled with the howls of wolves. _'I'm too late...No! I won't give up! Maybe I can hide from them...'_ She sped up through the forest hoping to find somewhere to hide. After a few minutes she came across a small clearing.

She quickly scanned the area in front of her and spotted a giant, hollowed, moss-covered log. Taking her chances she ran to it and dove inside, trying to stay as quiet as possible as she curled up into a ball. Time went by slowly as she waited the danger out. Then she froze at the sound of heavy footsteps slowly came towards her hiding place. As she was staring intently through one end of the log, she saw two furry, black, clawed feet stop in front of her hiding place. She could hear the creature smell the air.

Slowly, the paws turned towards her and an inhuman roar caused her to be momentarily deaf. The log which served as her hiding place was ripped apart and Alyss screamed at the top of her lungs as she gazed into the werewolf's bloodthirsty eyes. It snarled at her, opening it's jaw to eat her, but before the beast could do anything the raven she saw earlier flew around them, then turned into an Imperial woman.

The woman glared at the werewolf and said, "She is not to be harmed Eric Hunter-Bane. We must escort her back to the Altar and summon Hircine." The young woman then looked at Alyss and walked towards her. "Unless you want to be paralyzed, I suggest you come back with us quietly. I don't understand why you keep fighting it. It's an honor to become the prey of Hircine."

_'How is it an honor to be chased down by The Hunter and torn apart by his Hounds?!'_ Alyss thought as she climbed out of the remains of her hiding spot and started following the witch back to the Altar of Thrond. The werewolf, Erik, walked behind her to prevent anymore attempts at escape._ 'I can't just let them do this to me...I need a distraction, but it has to be better than the last one. Hmm...'_

Alyss discreetly looked for something to help her escape. As the minutes passed by and as they got closer to the Altar of Thrond, Alyss started to lose hope. _'I'm really going to die,'_ she thought despondently. She looked for a way out, one last time, and saw the edge of a cliff to the right of her. _'There's a possibility that it won't work, but I have to give it a shot. Better to die free than Hunted down like an animal and ripped apart.'_ Once they were parallel to the edge, she flung herself over and tumbled down the mountain side. Faintly, she could hear the sound of the woman cursing and Erik roaring in fury.

She tried to do everything she could to lessen the damage of the fall, but as neared the bottom, her head hit a rock and she felt a searing pain in her skull. A few seconds later she rolled to a stop and tried to stand, but her vision was blurry and she was dizzy. She collapsed in the snow, still conscious.

As Alyss was laying in the snow, she saw the witch and Erik walking towards her. She faintly heard the young witch talking to her. "See? I warned you. Hmm...you're strong for prey. My Lord Hircine chose well. Grab her Eric-gently! We must get her back to my sisters-"

Alyss didn't get to hear the rest before she faded back into unconsciousness as the Bloodmoon slowly climbed the sky.

* * *

As Alyss slowly regained consciousness, she noticed that she was in a meadow surrounded by an eerie red forest...and there was not a single snowflake in sight. _'Where am I?'_ she wondered. She moved to a sitting position and looked up at the night sky only to be greeted by the sight of the Bloodmoon. _'So that's why the forest is bathed in red light...'_

While she was staring at the sky, she heard a deep, demonic voice say, **"Ahhhh...you have awakened."**

She quickly looked behind her to see a tall, muscular man. He had tanned skin with what looked like patches of spotted deer fur here and there. He was wearing a deer skull on his head, a short, royal blue sarong that goes from his waist down to his knees and opens a little in the front, and royal blue, knee-high boots. He had a unique-looking spear that he casually twirled around as he talked.

_'This must be the Daedra Prince, Hircine,'_ Alyss thought, shivering in fear.  
**  
"The others will arrive soon.  
It is time for my Hunt, and you are the prey.  
**

**I have chosen only the most worthy to take part the Hunt-  
Qa-Dar of the Khajiit, my Hound Erik Hunter-Bane, Earador of the Bosmer, Kotaro Blackheart of the Redguards...and you.  
**

**You have proven to be a quarry worthy of the chase, and so you have been given this honor.**

**You are to find your way through my hunting grounds and escape the others.  
I will hunt my chosen until only one is left.**

**To face me and the others in all our glory would be less than sporting, so I have gifted you with the power to turn into a hind at will.  
**

**Beware mortal-my Hounds are about, and they hunger for blood.  
Perhaps I will see you soon.  
Now go."**

Alyss stared at him for a few more seconds processing everything he said before she scrambled to her to her feet and took off in the opposite direction. She couldn't get out of the meadow fast enough. _'I hope I survive this...No, I _will_ survive this.'_

The forest here was different from the one on Solstheim. Aside from the eerie red glow, the trees looked menacing instead of friendly. Alyss tripped several times while she was running. It almost seemed as if the forest _wanted_ her to be caught. The ground she was running on was soft, making her feet sink a little. _'Maybe I should take a break. It's not like anyone is chasing me.'_

She stopped and leaned up against a tree, catching her breath. She was caught by surprise when the tree branches grabbed at her long white hair, trapping her. She heard the trees rustle, but felt no wind. She tried with all her might to free herself by breaking off the branches holding her captive. When she was free she started to run.

When she could hear the sounds of werewolves running behind her, she picked up her pace. _'I wish I could go faster...'_

She started to feel strange, a sense of euphoria washing over her. She looked down and saw that patches of red-brown fur were covering her pale white skin. Suddenly she was running on four legs instead of two. She was overjoyed to notice that she was faster in this form, outrunning the Hounds that were chasing her.

Unfortunately, she was getting tired as as the minutes passed._ 'It feels as though I've been running for hours...I need to shake them off. What was it my parents taught me before they left for Cyrodiil?'_

While she was thinking, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and tripped over a giant tree root only to tumble down into a ravine. Luckily, she was uninjured during her fall. Back on her hooves she saw a little stream rushing through the ravine and a memory came rushing to her.

* * *

_Her five-year-old body was laying in-between her father and mother under some bramble at the top of a hill. They were watching a pack of four snow wolves chase down a hart near Lake Fjalding. Just when the lead wolf was about to pounce, the hart ran into the water, an apparent safe haven from the wolves. The pack circled the shore, but the hart stayed put and waited._

_After several minutes passed, the wolf pack gave up and walked back into the forest in search of easier prey. Alyss looked to her father and whispered, "Daddy, why didn't the wolves go after that deer? They almost had him."_

_Her father smiled at her and said, "They are afraid of the horkers. In the water the wolves would be defenseless against them."_

_Alyss looked at her father, confused, and said, "Then why won't the horkers attack the deer?"_

_Her mother kissed her forehead and whispered, "They only attacked those that threaten them. So if you're ever in trouble, find the horkers. As long as you are peaceful, they will protect you."_

* * *

Alyss was pulled out of her thoughts when a giant, black werewolf leaped in front of her. She recognized the werewolf as Erik Hunter-Bane. His silver eyes were staring at her maliciously. His ears were erect and forward, his mouth was opened as he lowly growled allowing her to see his sharp, blood-covered teeth. His head was held high, neck arched, and hair bristling. As soon as he raised his clawed hand to deal a lethal blow, she swiftly lunged past him and ran downstream.

He was fast, but she was faster. She paid attention to her surroundings this time and easily jumped over her rocky obstacles, making small splashes in the water when she landed.. The big brute of a werewolf chasing her wasn't so lucky. She heard, and then felt, the huge splash of water after Erik tripped and fell face first. _'Haha! Serves him right, ugly brute,'_ she thought gleefully but started to panic when she heard the rest of Hircine's Hounds join the chase.

_'Does this stream just go on forever?!'_ Alyss mentally screamed in exasperation._ 'Wait..Is that...Yes! Yes, it is!'_

Alyss ran faster, nearing the edge of the waterfall, the grunt-roaring of the horkers filling the air. Before one of the werewolves could sink their teeth into her, she jumped over the edge of the waterfall and landed in a small lake filled with horkers. She had difficulty swimming through the water to the surface in her animal form. Once she breached the surface she was able to keep her head above the water as she swam to more shallow waters. She turned slightly to look back and saw a pack of sixteen wolves, all hesitant to chase after her.

_'My mother was right...I'm safe here,'_ she thought relieved.

She started to feel confused and a tad afraid as the pack parted in the middle to let Erik through. He towered over the other wolves as he looked down at her, pelt bristling in agitation. He started to back away, but then ran and jumped over the edge into the water below. Alyss swam away in terror, trying to get to the shore so she could escape her impending death.

She was almost to the shore when she heard the horkers go crazy and the sound of pained yelps and desperate snarls. She looked behind her to see the horkers brutally attacking Erik. The other werewolves just watched, whining, helpless to what was happening to the favored Hound of Hircine. While they were transfixed by the violence, Alyss quietly swam to shore and walked through the forest, exhausted and out of breath. Her head felt heavy, but she looked up at the sky anyway and saw the Bloodmoon at it's peak.

_'I need to find shelter soon...'_

No longer needing the heightened speed or senses, Alyss transformed back into a human. She was cold and wet. She felt very exposed and looked down. "WHY AM I NAKED?!" she accidentally shrieked out loud, trying to cover herself up as much as possible. The sound of snapping twigs alerted her body to danger. She spun towards the direction of the sound and said, "Wh-who's there?! Sh-show y-yourself!"

A Bosmer man came out behind the bushes. He was short and had light brown skin and hair. He was wearing black trousers, a loose white tunic, moccasins, had an elven quiver on his back filled with elven arrows, and carried an elven bow in his left hand.

She looked at him and said, "W-what do you want?"

He looked at her, confused. Then he smiled and said, "I heard a scream so I came to see what was going on." She saw his eyes briefly rake over her naked, shivering body.

He then took off his tunic and held it out to her, turning his head away from her. She cautiously walked towards him and grabbed the tunic, quickly throwing it on, saddened that it didn't cover past the middle of her thighs. Her long, white hair was plastered to her back and face. The Bloodmoon shined on it, turning it red and giving her the appearance of a Daedra. She quietly thanked him for his kindness.

He looked at her and nodded, holding out his hand. She looked at him questioningly.

"Are you one of Hircine's Daedra?"

She was taken aback by his question. She looked at him and quickly said, "No! I was born like this...and then I was kidnapped...I don't know how long ago it was."

He looked at her for a few more seconds and then nodded again, taking her hand and leading her away. He seemed to know where he was headed, but there was always that nagging doubt in Alyss' head. She looked at him and said, "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer for several minutes and she started to panic. He must have sensed it because he glanced back at her and said, "I made a safe haven within a cluster of trees. That's where we're going."

She felt relieved at the prospect of something safe. They got to the cluster of trees after walking through the forest. Inside the cluster was a small opening with an orb of light a foot above the ground, surrounded with deer pelts. _'D-deer p-pelts? I hope he doesn't find out about my little...transformation...'_

She sat down on one of the pelts, trying to not let it bother her. The Bosmer sat down next to her and said, "I'm Earador, the best hunter in Valenwood."

"My name is Alyss Draconis. I lived in Solstheim until I was kidnapped by witches and sacrificed to Hircine."

He looked interested in that last part about Hircine. _'Uh-oh...I think I said too much.'_

He stood up and said, "Could you stand over there for a few seconds? I need to stack the pelts so we don't get cold."

She thought his request was a little strange since the air was warm, but he did help her, so she trusted him. When she had her back turned, Earador grabbed her, spun her around, and pinned her with his body to the nearest tree. _'What's going on?!'_

He then grabbed both her wrists and tied them the tree above her head. He stood back to admire his work. She started to struggle against her binds. "Now now, don't hurt yourself. I want my dinner to be in the best possible condition."

She froze. "_Dinner_?"

He started laughing as he took out a dagger to sharpen it. "Yes, dinner. My Lord Hircine must have know I was hungry, for he sent you, the prey, to me, a hunter."

_'Is _everyone_ a worshiper of Hircine?!'_ Alyss thought, annoyed. "Can't you eat something else? I don't have a lot of meat on my bones...Maybe one of the Hounds? Actually, I think I see a nice, tasty apple tree right behind you..."

He looked offended and angrily said, "Do you know nothing of the Green Pact?! Do Bretons not teach their children history anymore? I do not eat the flora. I eat only animals...and people." He said that last part with a sadistic smile.  
_  
'And I thought elves were nice. I better buy myself some time so I can think of a way to escape.'_

"Aren't elves supposed to be a kind, peaceful race?" Alyss asked.

Earador scoffed and said, "Aren't little girls supposed to be smart enough not to get into situations like this? Besides, I am nice. I gave you my tunic and I didn't rape you...no matter how tempting it is."

That last sentence shut her up. Through the silence, she heard footsteps coming close to them. She tried to see what was making the noise, but the trees were in the way. The mer stealthily walked to an opening in the trees and was pulled out of the 'safe haven' by a giant werelion. She kept still, listening to the two chosen battle. Suddenly a large body hit the other side of her tree and the ropes were cut, causing her to fall on her hands and knees.

She took this as a sign to escape and left discretely. _'I hope they both kill each other.'_

When she was out of their earshot, she started to run, slightly refreshed from her brief rest. After several minutes she stumbled upon a familiar meadow with what looked to be a giant rock in the middle._ 'Why does this meadow look so familiar?'_ She slowly walked towards the rock and when she was only a few feet away, it moved and turned to face her.

_'That's no rock...Oh Kynareth, it's a werebear!'_ Alyss mentally screamed. She took a step back, ready to run for her life, when the hulking werebear lunged forward making her fall onto her back, and effectively trapping her under his two muscled, hairy arms. He lifted his body again, clawed hands raised above his head, ready to deal the final blow when a unique looking spear stabbed through the neck of the werebear, the blood splattering her. The monstrous creature fell to the side, dead. She looked from the bloody spear that was pulled out of the bears neck, to it's owner, Hircine.

**"So...you are the one.  
You have outwitted my hounds and escaped the others.  
I knew you would prevail while the others died.  
**

**You have proven yourself worthy and you have earned the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon a mortal-  
you are to be my prey.**

**We have little time-  
the Bloodmoon sinks low in the sky.  
**

**Prepare yourself, mortal, for you are now the Hunted."**

Alyss refused to give up. She felt the euphoria of shape-shifting as she willingly turned back into a hind and dashed out of the meadow. _'I know Hircine will be thrilled to chase something, but I can't just go down willingly,'_ she thought, determined to survive.

She weaved through thick trees, jumped over logs, dodged branches, and climbed rocky hills. She kept running until she came across the dead end of the bottom of a cliff, the rush of adrenaline gone. She had no energy left to fight for survival. She turned around and saw a giant stag lowering his crowned head and walking towards her, herding her to the dead end of the cliff wall to make sure she didn't escape.

When her rear hit the rocky wall, she lost all hope and changed back into a human, not caring that she was naked.

She looked up at the sky to see how much time had passed and saw the Bloodmoon near the horizon. She looked back at the stag, only to see Hircine standing in its place. _'Why does he get to keep his clothes when he changes?'_ she thought jealously.

**"I have caught you, prey.  
**

**Now, you are mine."**

* * *

The End...or is it?

Please review! I'd like to know what you think!:)


End file.
